Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of pressing chip type electronic components for carrying out at least one of the following operation inserting chip type electronic components such as chip capacitors or chip resistors into receiving holes of a holding plate; transferring chip type electronic components from a in which plate holding such chip type electronic components are being held, to another holding plate; or pressing out chip type electronic components from receiving holes of a holding plate.